


Iris

by TheEndeavorNetwork



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Established relationship after the first chapter, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort of a one-shot collection, The Kaidonovskys make a brief appearance because I decided I prefer them alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEndeavorNetwork/pseuds/TheEndeavorNetwork
Summary: Intimate scenes between Mako and Raleigh.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *laughs maniacally in 'No one who's been following me will be expecting this'*
> 
> This is my first Pac Rim fanfic, so go easy, mate.

Mako and Raleigh were almost arm-to-arm as they walked down the hall towards their quarters. They came to a halt between their doors, and he flashed her a smile.

“See you tomorrow, Mako,” he said, patting the small of her back.

There were a few people passing through the corridor. On days when they were alone, they parted with a hug. Raleigh didn’t care if anyone saw, but Mako was less comfortable with public displays of affection.

She nodded and smiled back.

“Goodnight,” she said.

They walked up their respective steps. Mako listened to the jingling of Raleigh’s keys as she opened her door. There was a dull bang as they closed their doors at the same time.

She took a hot shower, changed into sweatpants and a tank top, and got into bed. She lay there for a while with her eyes closed, but she couldn’t fall asleep. To think that the rhythm of her day could be thrown off by such a simple thing as a hug.

She’d had a Raleigh “problem” for the past few months. She wasn’t avoiding it, per se. Everything she’d been through recently had placed it lower on her list of things to address. Raleigh hadn’t spoken of his feelings since Operation Pitfall, but he didn’t need to. It was in the Drift. Really, she should have seen it coming from day one.

As the sink hole in her gut grew, she realized that she had to face facts. She couldn’t be away from him anymore. There was one thought in her mind, monotonous, keeping her from rest:

_‘I want Raleigh. I want Raleigh. I want Raleigh…’_

She threw off the covers and crossed the room. Opening the door warily, she checked that the coast was clear, then tiptoed out and knocked lightly on his door. A few seconds passed before he answered. He was in his pajamas, as well.

“Mako, what’s up?”

He wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her inside. When the door was closed again, he hugged her tightly.

“Are you ok?” he asked.

When she visited him at night, it was usually because she was upset.

“M-hm,” she hummed against his shoulder as she squeezed him back.

“You sure?”

His hand stroked down her spine, and she melted in his arms. She restrained herself from kissing his collarbone and instead leaned back enough to look at him. The words died in her throat before she even tried to say them. She really should have planned this out.

“Whatever it is, you don’t have to tell me if you’re not ready.”

She shook her head, then took his face in both hands and kissed him. It was brief, but long enough for her to catalogue the texture of his lips and the scrape of his stubble against her cheeks. When she pulled away, he looked dumbfounded.

“I love you,” she whispered.

He stared at her for what felt like a long time.

“I love you, too, Mako.”

A grin was slowly spreading across his face, but he pressed his lips to hers again. He was gentle, but she could sense the urgency below the surface. He hugged her even tighter, like she couldn’t get close enough. Mako clenched her fists in his shirt and parted her lips. His breath hitched as he slid his tongue into her mouth.

It was like they had practiced it. Regardless, Mako still felt a knot of anxiety in her gut. She had never been shy about things like this, but Raleigh meant so much to her. He was her best friend, her confidant, her co-pilot. He might even be her soulmate, as intimidating as that prospect was.

Raleigh’s hand dipped to her waistband, then under her tank top. What felt like a surge of electricity shot through her, and she moaned softly into his mouth. Raleigh froze, then broke the kiss. His gaze was intense and dark.

“Tell me how to make you do that again.”

She was suddenly hot, and her nipples were hard. She didn’t think he actually wanted an answer, but he continued to stare at her as his hands moved under her clothes. Goosebumps popped up all over her skin.

“Mako, I want…” he began in a low voice, “I want to make love to you.”

“Yes.”

She grabbed the hem of his shirt, and he stepped back and helped her pull it over his head. Her right hand found the circuit burns on his chest while her left hand fell to his abs. He groaned softly as he held the back of her head and pulled her into another kiss.

She led him toward the bed and pulled him down onto the mattress beside her. Her pants went first, then his. She straddled his thighs and hooked her fingers in the waistband of his underwear. She slid them along the band, teasing him. His eyes never left her face. Mako delicately rested her hand on his crotch, and his erection twitched.

“Mako…”

She gingerly pulled his underwear down till the head of his member was visible, then brushed her thumb down the frenulum.

“Mako!” he groaned, squirming a little.

As fun as it was, she didn’t have a lot of patience. She got off of him, pushed down her panties, and removed her tank top. Raleigh stared at her.

“You can take off yours, too,” she said.

He quickly kicked them off, then scooted further up the bed and started digging around in his bedside cabinet. He pulled out a condom triumphantly and slapped it down on the wooden surface.

“You’re not going to put it on?” she asked.

“Not yet. C’mere.”

The knot twisted in her stomach as she crawled up toward him. He watched her approach with a predatory gaze.

“That’s the best thing I’ve ever seen,” he said as he gently pushed her onto her back.

“What is?”

“You. Like this. Coming to bed with me.”

She smiled. “Ditto.”

He grinned and moved down. Her heart thundered as he pushed her thighs apart. All her apprehension evaporated the moment his lips touched her skin, and it was only bright sensation and satisfaction after that. Raleigh was slow and attentive, exploring her inside and out. He did everything right. Of course, he did; he knew everything about her.

Her hips tilted toward him, and her fingers slipped into his hair. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as he pushed her higher. Emotions that she couldn’t express properly outside of the Drift flooded her. She started gasping sweet nothings, switching between English and Japanese, begging him to not stop, telling him how wonderful, how perfect, how fucking…

The climax was like drowning, and she was more than happy to go under. Raleigh groaned and kneaded his calloused fingers into her thighs as she nearly pulled his hair out.

When her vice-like grip relaxed, he freed himself, and sat back to watch her as she recovered. He licked his lips, then ran his hands possessively up and down her body, finally settling on her breasts. He squeezed them reverently and sighed.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Mako.”

He leaned down and kissed a nipple before sucking on it. Mako, having emerged from her orgasmic haze, reached up and experimentally rubbed his nipples with her thumbs. He flinched, and goosebumps rose on his shoulders.

“Ok, I can’t wait any longer,” he growled.

When he leaned back to grab the condom, she noticed that his dick was flushed and leaking precum. Raleigh quickly rolled it on, then grabbed her legs and hitched them around his hips. He made eye contact with her, and she nodded. The tension in the room was palpable as he held his length by the base and titled his hips closer. They both moaned gently as it slid in. It felt so strange, yet so right. She realized that she had a peculiar sense of entitlement to his body.

He kissed her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him close. His arms wound under her, and he caught her ear between his teeth before he started moving.

They lost all reservation. Love-making turned into a frantic ritual. Nails dug into flesh as they feverishly attempted to become one. Teeth and lips bruised necks and shoulders. Mako didn’t want to be loud, but she couldn’t help it anymore. Raleigh was even louder than she was, moaning like he might cum after every thrust.

He rolled them over, and she didn’t miss a beat. She rode him as their fingers intertwined. She heard him talking, but she didn’t understand any of it.

Heat coursed through her, and she cried out and buckled over, still riding him. She cried out again, but quieter this time. Raleigh yelled her name over and over, interspersed with expletives.

She finally stopped and slumped on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and shuddered.

“Did you finish?” she slurred, eyes closed.

“Yeah,” he answered hoarsely, “And I’m still fucking hard.”

“Give it another minute; you won’t be.”

He chuckled and traced an ‘R’ on her back.

“I think we woke up half the base,” she murmured.

He let out a sharp laugh, which was promptly followed by a cough.

“Too bad for them. You gotta do what you gotta do.”

She smiled. Exhaustion was closing in on her fast.

“Hey,” he said, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Stay here tonight?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The effects of ghost-drifting.

Mako was eating a pudding cup on her steps when Raleigh finally appeared, limping a little as he walked down the corridor. She raised her eyebrows.

“Hey,” he said.

He stopped in front of her. “You waited up for me. That’s sweet.”

“Is Tendo alright?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t he be?”

“Did you get in a fight?”

He scratched the back of his head.

“Not really. It was nothing.” Before she could ask him to elaborate, he blurted, “Can I have some of that?”

He didn’t wait for her to answer before collapsing beside her – wincing in pain as he did so – and grabbing her spoon. She let him finish it, then pushed him away when he started mouthing at her neck.

“Sober up so you’re not hung over tomorrow.”

“Fine, Ms. Mori,” he pouted.

She watched disapprovingly as he grimaced and stood up.

“Drink some water.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

He waved before shutting his door behind him.

~

There was an enormous amount of salvaging and rubble clean-up to do, even months after the war ended. The Jaeger Program and PPDC ground crews were working with local governments and contractors to clear the wreckage. Even now, they were still recovering things, not all of it inorganic.

As their minds connected in the Drift, Mako suddenly felt a throbbing pain in her head, left side, and arms. She didn’t chase the R.A.B.I.T., but she saw enough. Some guy at the bar had a beef with Tendo, Raleigh leapt into action, and all of them were eventually thrown out onto the street. When the Neural Handshake was complete, she gave Raleigh a side-eye, but he ignored her.

By the time they got back to the Shatterdome, Mako was dying to eat something. As they made their way to the mess hall, she noticed that they were walking in synch.

They sat beside each other, like always. Her side twinged as she sat down, and she shot him a resentful look.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

“You should watch out for yourself.”

“Alright. I promise I won’t fight anymore.” He held up a hand. “Scout’s honour. Unless they really, _really_ deserve it.”

Mako rolled her eyes. “I don’t think you can keep that promise.”

“Have I ever broken a promise to you before?”

“First time for everything,” she said and poked at her casserole, “When we get back to your room, I’ll look at your bruises.”

~

Raleigh held the door open and waved her in ceremoniously. She went straight to his freezer and grabbed an ice pack. When she turned around, he was already shirtless.

The large bruise on his side was a nasty bluish-purple. His arms were smattered with smaller ones. Despite his stony-faced act, he jerked away when she pressed the pack to his ribs. The sharp pain and freezing cold hit her as well.

“We wouldn’t have to do this if you had just stayed out of trouble. And let’s also not forget that our actions in public reflect on the Jaeger Program and the Shatterdome.”

“Oh, please don’t lecture me –“

He cut off abruptly, but she heard it. It wasn’t so much the words, as the sentiment, that came through.

_“You sound like your dad.”_

His eyes widened as he saw in her face that she knew.

“Mako, I –“

“I’m ok.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to –“

“It’s ok. I’m fine.”

On a bad day, she wouldn’t be able to think about Stacker without crying. But today was a good day. She knew Raleigh didn’t mean anything by it. She never would’ve heard it in the first place if it weren’t for the damn ghost-drifting.

To get through her grief, she had started to deal with negative emotions like bad memories in the Drift – just let them flow past. Maybe that was unhealthy, but it was how she kept herself together when things were rough.

She glanced up at Raleigh. He was clearly upset with himself, but at least he wasn’t still trying to apologize.

They were silent from then on. Raleigh returned the pack to the freezer. They usually spent the night together, but she wasn’t feeling like it, so she said goodnight, gave him a kiss, and left for her quarters.

~

Mako woke up to silence, so she knew it was too early. She lifted her head to look at the clock. She still had a few hours before her alarm went off.

She noticed a dull warmth between her legs and instinctively rubbed her thighs together. She wasn’t prudish about dealing with herself, and she wasn’t that tired, so she shoved a hand down the front of her pants.

After several seconds of slow, firm rubbing over her panties, she got an odd feeling. It was hard to identify, but was like intrigue. Nervous excitement. Guilt.

Her eyes flew open, and she yanked her hand out. The connection snapped shut just as quickly. She sat up and stared at her door. She wasn’t sure why she was embarrassed at being caught touching herself. Or maybe, it was she who had caught him?

There were two gentle knocks.

She slipped out of bed and stepped lightly over to the door, as if a dainty approach would make the situation less awkward.

As soon as the doorway was wide enough, Raleigh was through it. Then, her back was against the cold steel, and his hand was in her underwear. The back of her head hit the door as he pressed his forehead to hers.

_“Holy shit,”_ she thought, but that wasn’t her.

His needy thoughts reverberated in her mind as he shoved his tongue into her mouth, and his fingers worked deftly between her legs. The kiss broke momentarily, and she gasped. Raleigh was panting like he’d been going at himself.

The thought to go to the bed had barely occurred to her before he was pulling her towards it.

He fell onto his back and pulled her down on top of him. She whimpered and rode his fingers for a minute before he rolled them over. Raleigh yanked off her clothes, then his. She spread her legs, and he didn’t hesitate to dive in.

Mako reached up and grabbed him by the neck, pulling him closer. His arms hooked under her legs and held them back as he fucked her. Inside her felt _so good_ – hot and tight and ridged…

_“I’ve never fucked myself before.”_

An actual giggle bubbled up in his throat, and she couldn’t help joining him. She tried to cover his mouth, but he bit her hand.

She came fast and hard, gasping loudly and arching her back. Raleigh grunted, and his hips faltered, like he felt it.

_“More!”_ she demanded.

He pistoned his hips until he reached his own climax a few seconds later, and Mako became even more hopelessly confused. She was cumming, too, but she was ejaculating, and –

When she came to, Raleigh’s face was in her neck.

“Fuck, you own me,” he groaned in Japanese.

They were both trembling. She noticed he’d managed to prop himself up on one forearm to keep his full weight off of her. She stroked his cheek before nudging him to get off. He gingerly extracted himself and snuggled into her side.

His consciousness was a comforting presence. Mako felt him slip under with her into a heavy, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako attempts to indulge her voyeuristic tendencies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mako and Raleigh are retired from piloting and live together in an apartment.

Mako awoke to a faint glow shining through the curtains. She turned away from the light and rolled onto her other side, facing Raleigh. These days, they got up at dawn to run. She could have woken him up, but she decided to let him sleep for a few minutes.

She liked to watch him sleep. His face was smooth and peaceful. He looked like he was dead to the world, but appearances were deceiving. He slept lightly, a habit ingrained from years on the frontlines.

His eyes fluttered beneath their lids. Mako wondered what he was dreaming about. In her experience, she sometimes dreamt of things she had seen in the Drift; things that, in consciousness, had passed by too quickly for her to process. Her dreams about Raleigh’s memories were often abstract, impressionistic. Some memories had such strong emotions linked to them that she saw them in near perfect clarity. Often the emotion was negative, but not always. There were happy memories of his family before the war.

There were also painful, embarrassing, or intimate moments.

Looking at him now, with the faint daylight on his cheeks, she recalled a particular kind of memory her subconscious liked to summon up for her.

Waking up with a strain in his underwear. Hands moving slowly. Trying to be quiet.

Mako brushed her index finger down his arm, feeling the little hairs. He didn’t stir. She touched his chest, rubbing gently with her thumb. When she reached his stomach, he sighed and adjusted his head on the pillow.

“Mako?” he grumbled.

“Shhh…”

Her hand slipped into his boxers. She’d done this before, and he’d liked it, so she hoped it was alright this time. Her fingers ghosted over his flaccid penis and cradled his balls. Raleigh sighed again and fidgeted. She gently scraped her nails down his balls and along his groin, then wrapped her fingers around his now half-hard length and stroked it gingerly.

He lifted his head to kiss her, and his lips barely brushed hers.

“Raleigh,” she murmured.

“Uh-huh?”

“I want to see you touch yourself.”

He smirked.

“Oh, I thought you’d never ask.”

He kissed her again and pulled her hand away.

“Do it just like when you’re alone,” she said.

She rolled onto her back and waited. He pulled his dick out of the confines of his underwear and began stroking it at an achingly slow pace. The foreskin barely slid back and forth over the head. Mako watched with rapt attention as wetness leaked between her legs. Raleigh’s breaths were shallow and quiet. His left hand reached up to rub a nipple. He started stroking a little faster and let his forefinger brush against the frenulum. A soft little “Ah” escaped his parted lips.

He stopped jerking off for a moment to pull the foreskin up over the tip. He pinched it, then gave it short, quick tugs. Mako wasn’t sure why he liked doing this so much, but his breath was getting heavier.

“Mako,” he whispered, “I’m showing you mine.”

She knew what he meant, and she was more than happy to oblige. She spread her legs and rubbed the pads of her fingers up and down the moist crotch of her panties. She shuddered when they hit her clit. She only teased herself for a few more seconds before going under the cloth. She plunged two fingers inside her vagina, then pulled them out and touched her clit again.

Raleigh was watching her as intensely as she was watching him. He was fisting himself now. Faster up the shaft and slower down, while his left hand fondled his balls.

Mako pushed her panties down to her thighs and fingered herself with one hand while the other teased her clit. She whimpered under her breath as she watched a glistening drop of precum leak out the tip of Raleigh’s dick.

He let out a strangled hum, and Mako watched hungrily as he tensed and humped the air. Another few seconds of pumping, and the cum was shooting out. His back arched, and he bit his lip hard, failing to stop the hoarse, breathy noise that escaped. The sight alone was enough to push her over the edge. Her legs shook, and her abs flexed as the waves of pleasure made her spasm. She groaned softly as she masturbated through it.

She eventually pulled her hands away and looked over at Raleigh, who was covered in his own mess. He looked smug.

“You still wanna go for a run?” he asked, “I think we can do our cardio in here.”

“You think you have the stamina for Round 2?”

He rolled on top of her. She tried to make a disgusted sound, but he smothered her with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment away!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU: Sasha and Aleksis didn't die (Because I say so).

Mako pushed hard against Raleigh’s chest, forcing him back till his lips finally broke from hers. He had her pressed to the wall of an abandoned corridor.

“You need to relax,” he panted, “No one cares.”

“I care.”

“Fair enough, but live a little. It’s kind of fun when you might get caught, no?”

“No,” she said, even though the corner of her mouth was turned upward.

His hands caressed her ass, and she brushed them off.

“Later, I promise.”

“I don’t wanna wait,” he whined.

“You’re like a spoiled child.”

“You spoiled me.”

“You’re right. I should be tougher on you.” She rested a fingernail on his chin.

“I need discipline. You’re just the woman for the job.”

“I wish I could say you were joking, but I know you’re not.”

He ducked his head and sucked her fingertip, maintaining eye contact as he did. She smiled.

“I actually know somewhere quiet,” she admitted.

He raised an eyebrow and released her finger.

“Oh, really?”

“It’s not too far.”

“Naughty girl. From past experience, I’m guessing?”

“Come on…”

Mako took his hand and led him down the hallway. She stopped at what looked like the door to a utility closet and knocked before opening it. The room was tiny and had a large electric box attached to the back wall. There was a single light on the ceiling, which Mako pulled a string to turn on. They squeezed in and shut the door.

“This is cozy,” Raleigh said.

She jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He groaned as he pushed her into the wall and kissed her. His hands supported her as he began to grind against her. Mako let go of his shoulders to fumble with the buttons of her shirt.

Suddenly, the door opened, and the Kaidonovskys appeared, chatting with each other.

Sasha and Mako locked eyes, and the door was closing the next second with a high-pitched, “Sorry!”

Raleigh was still as a corpse.

“Was that –?” he asked, voice terse.

“The Kaidonovskys.”

“Well, _fuck!............_You still in the mood?”

“Not really.”

He cursed again and set her down.

“Jesus, can’t they knock?!”

“Let’s go.”

~

The next day, in the mess hall, Mako and Raleigh were on their way to their table when they saw Sasha and Aleksis approaching. The younger pilots steeled themselves and kept walking casually.

“Hey,” Sasha said as they drew up with one another, “Sorry about the other day.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Raleigh said quickly.

“No, really. Although…” She glanced around before flashing them a mischievous smile, “…We don’t mind _sharing_, you know.”

The color blanched from their faces, and the Kaidonovskys burst into laughter. Aleksis slapped Raleigh on the shoulder, and he staggered backward.

They walked away, still guffawing. Mako and Raleigh exchanged a mortified look.

“If this is their sense of humor,” he whispered harshly, “I hope they don’t make it a running joke.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during their retirement from piloting.  
Also, Raleigh collects sweaters, and I will die on this hill.
> 
> I wrote this ages ago. Just throwing it up now.

Mako hated being famous. For one thing, she was constantly doing interviews with questions that picked at old wounds. It also made it nearly impossible to go out in public. As much as she loved being a pilot, she wistfully recalled the days when she could take a stroll or run errands without being bothered by anyone. Because of this, she had taken to doing all of her shopping online.

As Raleigh’s birthday approached, she spent copious amounts of time in front of her laptop, scrolling through pages of products. Raleigh was as bad as a child when it came to secrets. He was always trying to sneak a peek at her screen. Despite his best efforts, she managed to keep the present a secret until the day.

They had a dinner party with friends at their apartment. Raleigh got a wide variety of gifts: a couple books, a video game, and clothes. He saved Mako’s for last. It was a green novelty sweater: Flying sheep with Z’s around them.

“Aww, I love it!” he said with a big grin before kissing her cheek.

After dinner, they said goodbye to everyone, and Raleigh instinctively started to clean up.

“I have another present for you,” Mako said.

He paused and raised his eyebrows. “Oh, yeah? Is it an actual present, or something else?”

She smiled. “Why don’t you bathe first, then you’ll find out?”

He gave her a knowing look as he sauntered off to the bathroom. Mako put all the dishes in the sink, then headed for the bedroom. She reached under her side of the bed and pulled out a sparkly purple gift bag. She set it on the mattress, then undressed, leaving on her boy shorts and bra.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed when Raleigh emerged a short while later with a towel tied around his waist.

“I don’t suppose I’ll need to get dressed?” His eyes fell on the bag. “So, it _is_ a real present!”

He jumped on the mattress – losing the towel on the way – and snatched the bag up.

“Close your eyes,” she said.

He closed them and pulled the paper off the top. His brow furrowed as he felt around with one hand. Finally, he pulled the thing out and dropped the bag on the floor. He handled it in both hands for about a second before gasping softly. His eyes flew open, and he stared at the blue silicone toy in his hands.

“Wow…”

“Do you like it?” Mako asked with a tinge of nervousness, “I had to order it online, so I couldn’t gauge the size very well.”

His dumbfounded expression was slowly changing to one of pleased disbelief.

“I do.” He grinned. “Gee, I don’t know what to say.”

“There something else in the bag.”

He lunged for it and pulled out a tangle of fabric. He stared at her.

“Shut up,” he said.

She giggled.

“Shut. Up. Mako,” he repeated as he untangled it.

“You still like it?”

“I _love_ it.”

He kissed her hard. “Do you want to use these tonight?”

“If you want to.”

“Yeah, let’s do it! But, give me a minute to get ready. Do you have lube?”

“Yeah.”

“Awesome. I’ll be right back.”

He practically ran back to the bathroom. Mako pulled back the sheets on the bed, laid out a bottle of lube and a condom, then set about assembling the strap-on. It was a simple toy, but it was ridged and…sizeable. She knew what he could handle; he’d told her all about his exploits. Mako pulled it on, rolled on the condom, and sat down again. She admired the way it looked between her legs and stroked it. She waited patiently, listening to the water running behind the bathroom door.

When Raleigh finally came out, his dick was already rigid. His eyes were locked on the strap-on as he walked over to her.

“You look hot. Where do you want me?”

“Here.” She pointed to the center of the bed.

He lay down on his back and drew his legs up so his knees were in the air. Mako squeezed some of the lube onto her fingers and rubbed them around his entrance. Her fingers massaged his anus and perineum, occasionally sliding up to stroke his dick. She eventually got the tip of her index finger to fit inside him. Raleigh breathed heavily and stared at her amorously as she slowly worked him open.

“You can touch yourself,” she murmured.

He quickly took hold of his dick and loosely stroked up and down. Mako slid her finger in and out of him, rotating it till she found his prostate. She pressed against it, watching his face flush.

“Yeah…” he breathed.

She pulled her finger out, added more lube, and went in again. Raleigh groaned as he stroked in time with her movements.

“Mako….”

She tried to add a second finger. He flinched at first, but his body slowly accommodated it. He had stopped stroking himself, but was still holding his dick. Mako’s wrist flicked faster. She wanted to make him cum, to make sure he was ready.

Raleigh shuddered and lifted his hips. She rubbed faster and harder, and his head thrashed to the side as he cried out.

“Oh, fuck yes! I’m close!”

His hand was on his dick again, jerking it frantically, but then he pulled it away like he’d been burned and pinned his hands to his sides. She was impressed by his self-control.

Raleigh yelled as his entire body spasmed. Opaque liquid dribbled out of his dick. Mako withdrew her fingers after about a minute.

“Holy fuck, yes,” he groaned.

She kissed the side of his knee.

“I’m gonna put the dildo in now.”

“By all means.”

She sat on bent knees and held the tip to his asshole, letting him get used to the feeling. Then, she nudged it gently inside. She teased it back and forth several times before making an earnest attempt to sink in. Raleigh cupped his hands under his thighs and pulled them back. A couple inches in, and he moaned loudly. She held still for a moment before pushing deeper. He winced and flinched a little, so she pulled back.

“Mako…” he whined.

“Be patient.”

She pushed two fingers in and slid them in and out a few times before inserting the dildo again. This time, she was able to push the whole thing in.

“Are you ok?” she asked as she rubbed his thighs.

“Yeah,” he murmured.

She took hold of his thighs and began rocking her hips. His eyes drifted shut, and his lips parted. Mako suddenly wished that the dildo was double-sided, but she could get one for next time. Raleigh started moaning breathily. She sped up after a few minutes, which caused him to devolve into his usual, embarrassingly-loud self.

Mako pulled out with a wet sound.

“Turn around and get on all fours,” she said.

He did it surprisingly fast for someone who looked like an emotional puddle a second ago. She grabbed onto his hips for leverage as she fucked him. He yelled encouragement and thrust his hips back to meet hers. Mako reached around for his length, which prompted a strangled mewl from him.

He came hard, screaming her name and sinking down onto his elbows. When his voice died down to a whimper, she let go of his length, but kept rocking her hips. Raleigh kept whining into the mattress. Several minutes later, he was cumming again. He literally fell onto the bed, and Mako had to lay on top of him to keep penetrating. He weakly turned his head to the side.

“Red,” he groaned, voice cracking.

Mako pulled out and smacked her hands down on his ass, then leaned down to kiss his cheek.

“I’ll be back,” she whispered sweetly.

She took off the strap-on in the bathroom, threw out the condom, and grabbed a wad of toilet paper. When she came back, she cleaned him up.

“We should change the sheets,” she said as she massaged his back.

He groaned. “I’ll have to get up, won’t I?”

“M-hm.”

He sighed as he pushed himself up. After the fresh sheets were on, he grabbed her and pulled her down. She couldn’t help giggling as they wrestled. She let him pin her. He kissed her deeply, then moved down, continuing to kiss as he went. When he reached between her legs, he lapped broadly at her vulva before delving into her center. Mako sighed and wrapped her legs around his shoulders, pulling him closer. He smiled against her as her thighs started to twitch.

He teased, sucked, and licked her to a lavish climax. She cried out and crushed his head between her thighs.

When he escaped, he was grinning.

“Happy birthday to me.”

“You’re welcome,” she panted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I can rest in peace and never have a dirty Maleigh thought again (JK).


End file.
